Brains, Brawn, and Jedi
by mckee11223
Summary: This is a branch off from "What Would Have Been". This shows mainly 9 year old Ezra, a bit of 10 year old Sabine, and a pair of girls that can definitely rule the galaxy. What will the past show us, about the thoughts of a boy who lost his parents, only to find a new family. Brains, Brawn, and Jedi will leave your mouth watering for more! I don't believe in ratings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the thing. Nothing belongs to me. If you want to know about anyone else but Ezra, go to "What Would Have Been" for the whole story. This is a branch off because it is going to be ****_very interesting…_**

**BTW, I write all guys perspective in second person and girls in first person.**

Ezra Bridger (9 years old)

He lay, alone, in a desolate alley. The small boy curled up inside a cardboard box, near his childhood home. He hasn't left his town ever since _the incident. _He still hasn't forgotten, and he won't for a very long time.

There were only 3 things on his mind: find food, don't freeze to death, and find his parents. After two years, he could barely remember what they looked like. He didn't have anyone, anything. The Empire had taken it all away. He still remembered the night they came, and yet he didn't remember some of the sweetest memories of him and his parents. Why do good memories leave so easily?

He didn't want to remember. He wanted for it to all go away, to have never known another life. _You can't miss what you never had. _But he's had a cushy life, and now he must learn to survive on his own.

He hated the Empire, who took away all he had known. He hated the gangs that beat him up for the smallest of scraps. He hated the vendors, for cheating him out of what little money he had. Most of all, he hated himself._ Why don't I ever fight back? _He thought to himself. _Why don't I grab something sharp and stab those guys in the gut? Why not punish them for all the pain and misery they've given me? Why don't I make my own rules, and become the most feared person in the whole EMPIRE?_

He turned on his back, rocks digging into his flesh. _Why? _He sneered at himself. _Because you're a coward. You'll never amount to anything, to anyone._

He tried to shut off the arguing voices in his head, and when he couldn't, he stood up and shook the dust off himself. He would go on a stroll.

Walking to the town center at night was probably the only way he could get food. The vendors were so wasteful with bruised or dirty fruit, and when a shipment came in like that, those were the nights got to eat. Provided the others kept away. He didn't know who lived here, or anyone else who was an orphan, who had to live on their own, like him. _Orphan. _He mentally spat the word out. It was a sad, harsh reality, one he had accepted as his own. When he got to the square, though, he could see signs of other people. There was nothing left.

He cursed himself for not coming sooner, and his anger formed a consciousness. It seemed that his heart took control of his body; his limbs were no longer under his control. Narrowing his eyes, he walked up to the nearest empty stall and stood. The air thickened around him, the movements, if any, around his slowing. All his focus was directed at the flimsy piece of wood.

"Yaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted, bringing his fist forward with more strength and speed than he thought he had. The wood splintered in his hands, and he watched in fascination as the splinters flew through the air, and the stall collapsed. He jumped backwards to avoid being caught by the debris, and stared in fascination at his hand, as if it might tell him answers.

A shuffle came from behind him. A normal human shouldn't have been able to hear it, they were sure, but the figure in the square seemed to notice.

"Is anyone there?" He shouted, his tiny voice echoing slightly off the stone walls. So it was a boy, not very old.

They emerged slowly from the shadows, drawing hand signals through the air. 3 more shuffles. The two people began to count. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! _They came out of the shadows, yelling at the top of their lungs. One grabbed Ezra's arm and twisted it behind his back; the other pulled his backpack away from him. Nine-year old Ezra stared in fear at his captors. They both wore masks, with only the eyes showing. They were not much taller than him, but the full black outfits they wore blended into the night, and Ezra wouldn't have even seen them had they not come straight out and attacked him.

The one with his backpack rifled through it, but didn't take anything. They both clapped 3 times at the same time, and nodded. They seemed to agree with each other. Ezra was extremely confused. Who were these people? What did they want? Why did they take him?

His arm was getting extremely uncomfortable, so he tried to shift it, but the person who caught his arm glared at him and held him tighter. They definitely knew what they were doing.

One began to fish in their backpack, and Ezra still wasn't sure if they were female or male. The person brought something that he couldn't make out in the dim light, and bound it around his hands. It nearly cut through his skin. Nylon, maybe, or metal.

They stood up, seemingly satisfied. Then the one that held his backpack put it on him and helped him up. This was definitely the nicer one, and he was determined to stick closer to this person.

They walked in silence for a while, neither side wanting to talk. Ezra's captors continued to hand signal each other, but it didn't look like they were mute. When they got to a bar that appeared to be closed for the night, they stopped. The pair let go of Ezra and began to pry open a sideboard. He could run; he had his backpack, his legs were free; his captors must not have been as professional as he thought, because they were letting him escape. That or they trusted him to stay. He didn't know why, but he stood his ground as the pair opened their custom-made entry way. The nicer one gestured at him to come in, and when he followed, he didn't see a bar.

This looked a lot like a basement, but unlike any he'd seen. There were shelves everywhere full of odd gadgets, trinkets, food, tools… Anything and everything. There was a whole lot of technology too, which was very uncommon on Lothal. He went back to his original theory: whoever these people were, they weren't messing around.

He realized that he couldn't see them anymore. He listened intently, hoping to find them by sound alone. He detected a faint murmur behind what he had thought was a closet door. He walked closer to it, his footsteps muffled through sheer will. As he got closer, he could make out bits of the conversation, in the voices now, finally.

"We… street rat… room…"

"He… live…day…"

Ezra was downright confused. The voices sounded young, naïve, _feminine._

He must have let out a gasp, because the door opened in his face. He ducked back a few seconds before it happened, just as his captors showed their faces.

He was looking at a girls' room, though there wasn't much to distinguish it. Everything in here was in its original color, even the white sheets. They were a pair of girls, but definitely not an ordinary friendship. One looked Mandalorian, with her piercing hazel eyes and jet-black hair. It was maybe shoulder-length, but tied back in a messy ponytail. The other was obviously born on Lothal, with brown hair **(Ash Blond, as he later learns)**, blue eyes and a whole lot of anger. They were obviously not expecting him to eavesdrop.

But then his heart constricted. Because he finally realized what they had said.

_"He cannot live past daylight."_

_**Here's a contest. If you give me a book recommendation, and I like it, I will write anything for any idea of yours. Anything. At. All. Doesn't even have to be about Star Wars. Anything.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra Bridger

"Who are you?" Ezra heard himself asked the two girls. It didn't seem like they were going to answer, but then the brunette **(Ash Blond, remember that) **stepped up to him.

"If he's going to die, he might as well know."

The other stepped forward and lightly punched her on the arm. "We're not going to kill him! We discussed this."

"Yeah! That's right, don't kill me!" He said, definitely warming up to them. Not.

They thought for a second, the two girls silently glaring at each other. It became clear who won the war.

"I'm Via, and this is Ocean." The black-haired one said, just as Ocean elbowed her in the ribs.

"_I'm _Ocean, that's Via." She said, jabbing a finger at Via.

"What do you want me for?" Ezra asked, still slightly suspicious at the girls' sudden change of heart.

They looked at each other _again. _Turns out in whatever sign language they use, staring had a lot to do with it. "Via," Ocean said, "Wanted to help you. She saw you punch that post, and we could use someone like you."

"In what?" Even at this age, Ezra was highly tactical.

"I don't know, everyday stuff." Ocean said.

Via walked up to him and unbound his hands. He'd almost forgotten about it, but boy, did it feel good when that coil came off his hands. He shook his wrists free, blood rushing to them.

"What do you do? You have so much _stuff," _Ezra said, eyeing the many shelves.

"We can't tell him that!" Via called from some other room. She came back with some fruit and handed a piece to Ocean and Ezra. "Eat. You look like you're starving and freezing."

Ezra bit into the fruit gratefully. It tasted new, nothing like the half-rotten food he was used to. **(Guys, what do they use for food in Star Wars Rebels? So far I've only seen them eating fruit. Or is that it?)**

"What about the gangs? Do they ever bother you?"

"Ha! Those gangs know to steer clear of us. Besides, they can't fit through the door." Ocean gestured to the hole in the wall. Those girls seemed very adept at finishing each other's' thoughts.

"What about through the bar?"

"You know," Via said, annoyed, "You ask a lot of questions."

"I take after my parents." He mumbled, unwilling to believe that he had just uttered those words.

The girls didn't take any notice. "Who are your parents?" Via asked, pulling at some shelves.

"Mira and Ephraim." He said. It seemed only fair that if he asked so much, he should answer.

"Mira and Ephraim?" Via turned around. "You're a Bridger?"

"Ye-Yes?" He said uncertainly, but more of a question.

She shot Ocean _another look_, and she shot one back. Even Ezra could tell that it meant "forget it".

"What?" He asked, keeping his eye on Ocean. She looked like she wanted to throw him off a rooftop. Or hug him. He decided the first one was more likely.

"What age are you?" She suddenly asked bluntly.

"Wha-What?" He stammered, surprised at, well, everything.

"I mean, how old are you?" She said slowly, accentuating every syllable as if he were a baby.

"9."

Via began to mumble something. "If she's twelve, and he's nine, and she's been at the academy at 2, then he's been born then, 9 months later, born when she's 3, escaped at 9, but by then the Bridgers were gone!" She said the last part triumphantly.

Ezra gave Ocean a quizzical look. "She's our analyst." She said, shaking her head slightly with a grin on her face.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Via said, and went back to cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Ocean, I told you, I don't care how important this op is, I'm not doing it!"<p>

"Via, you're the only one that can pull it off. They never stop Mandos."

"Why don't you do it?" Via grumbled.

"Via..."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>This was his first official op. Apparently the girls decided that he was too hard to keep maintaining, and wanted him to be of some use. They were standing in front of a star destroyer that was on maintenance, and a few guards blocked the way.<p>

Via sliced her hand through the air and shuffled ten times. Ezra still wasn't completely sure what it meant, but he could guess that it meant _charge in 20 seconds._ He began to count in his head, when Via walked up to the guards well before time. He almost rushed to give her backup, but Ocean held him back. She put her hand flat on the ground. _Wait._

That's when Ezra noticed that Via wasn't wearing the black suit. She was wearing a shirt and a skirt, and had her hair down. So that's what they were arguing about earlier!

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. Yes, squeaked. Her voice must have gone up half an octave. "I can't remember where my auntie lives, and my parents already left the port, and I don't even have a holophone **(What do they use instead of phones?) **to call auntie!"

Ezra could feel Ocean snickering beside him. He must admit, it was funny to see the tough girl acting like a complete idiot.

"Okay, okay. What's your aunt's name?" A trooper said, sheathing his blaster.

"I just call her auntie. She's single, and I know she owns a bar!"

The troopers looked at each other with mild interest. "Well, I'm sure we can show you to her."

And suddenly, all the guards were gone, albeit one.

"Two things troopers can't resist: women and booze." Ocean said. It was clear that they've done this thing many times before.

She strode up to the last storm trooper blatantly. _17, 18…_ I was still counting.

The trooper put up her blaster, but by then Ocean had already reached him. _20!_ I thought, and raced up to Ocean.

I saw her lift the trooper up in her arms, but it didn't seem natural. It seemed… _As if the trooper was floating inches above her hands. _To anyone from a long distance, it would look like a freakishly strong pre-teen. But Ezra knew better, because the air tightened around him…

_Ocean Bridger. _The wind whispered. _Daughter of Mira and Ephraim Bridger._

He didn't need to ask about it. He was sure she heard it too, cast on the wind like a message from beyond.

He never knew he had a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Via Shadow

Look. If you don't get it by now, I'm obviously nicer than Ocean. I'm always the one that helps people, and she can't live without me.

"That's not true!" Ocean yelled from our room.

But we both know we can't live without the other. I'm not strong, besides what most people say to the contrary. She's the strong one. But she's not the tech whiz, or the analyst. I am. Besides, with my very _technical _demeanor, I would never have gotten that great idea of using our "auntie" as bait.

Of course, that came with a price.

Try to put me in a dress? The next day, your body will be nailed to your door, burned from the inside out. Don't mess with me.

See, that's the thing that I like best about Ocean. She doesn't judge me. And I don't judge her. In fact, we've had a long time to get to know each other. Four years, in fact. We met at the academy.

Does it surprise you? It certainly didn't surprise the dozens of storm troopers we beat up on our first day working together. Polar opposites, they called us. She's the bright and cheery one, with the great ideas and strength. I'm the cold one that prefers not to get attached, the one that formulates our plans and uses words like formulate. Still, I help people more than her.

And the boy that we took in? Well, he can definitely do _something._ The same thing that Ocean can do.

"Ocean, have you seen Ezra?" I yelled, hand signals useless when we're two rooms apart. Oh right, here another thing we made up when we were in the academy. Hand signals. We know what to do even when we don't talk to each other.

"No, but you know, he likes to hang out in the West Alley!"

The West Alley is where we go when we clap four times. A sound signal. The bar hideout is three claps, the market is two, and the rendezvous point is one clap, for emergencies. I slung my bag over my shoulders. Ocean and I never carried any weapons, but she did have that whip of hers that she absolutely loves. A friend of ours from the science department over at the academy made it for us. It can slice through metal, you know.

The academy still thinks we're patriots, after all these years. I hack into their system every day to make leave a trail that makes us seem only slightly above average, no need for special training. Via Shadow and Ocean Bridger, storm cadets. It's a nice feeling, to know that all computers and people alike fall under my spell. Like Ocean said, no one says no to a Mando.

Ezra Bridger… Ocean didn't need to tell me anything. She never knew she had a brother either, I thought, as I crawled through our hole. Doing a quick perimeter scan with the new heat signature goggles our lab friend made, I bounded off to the West Alley.

"Ezra, you are an idiot!" I said, bursting his bubble. He was sitting, in the West Alley, like Ocean predicted. His hand was on the door of a building marked by the Empire. "Get away from there! The Empire could arrest you for treason for that!"

"Haven't they tried to arrest you yet?" He said absentmindedly, barely acknowledging me. It's like he knew what I was thinking, when I was going to arrive. Just like Ocean can.

"Come on!" I said, dragging him along with me. His own bag was clutched in his hand, filled with who knows what. My bag was easy, efficient, and light. It has food, a couple of credits, a lock pick, a USB, and a pair of glasses. Ugh. My vision was perfect, but my left eye is a bit near-sighted. Still, the glasses come in handy for disguises.

"Via! Via, wait!" He said, pulling his sleeve with such force that it ripped. He ran back to the house and climbed onto the roof.

"Get down here!" I hissed, my contacts picking up a person walking by.

But of course, he didn't listen. I used the _evasive maneuver._ Running in front of the person, I stopped to look at her. She was only 10, and obviously a Mando. She had a blond hair and, _an Imperial prisoner suit? _What? Sticking to protocall, I asked her for the password to the Imperial databases.

"What password?" She said, but her hand drummed on the side of her leg. The password.

"Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. "How do you know the Imperial password?"

She pushed me into the alley. "You've got to help me. I escaped from the Imperials, and now they're after me. I'll give you anything."

"Okay, okay." I said, glancing up at the roof of the house. Still no Ezra. He can get back to the hideout on his own.

As I led this girl to the bar hideout, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, I did leave Ezra there alone, and Ocean's at the hideout, wondering where I am and where I'll return. She's expecting me to come back with Ezra, not this girl I picked off the street.

"Who are you?" I asked again, stooping just outside the entrance. Good, I've closed the door.

"My name is Sabine. That's all you need to know."

I crossed my arms. "Well, I need to know more if I'm going to help you."

"Fine. My name is Sabine _Wren._ Is that better?"

I sighed and pulled the board open. Sabine was getting on my nerves. Just then, a shape darted above us. I looked up, alarmed, as Ezra jumped down between us, his backpack bulkier than it had been before.

"What'd I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

_About four years ago…_

Ocean Bridger (8 years old)

"Children, do you want to become storm cadets?" Commander Jameson said, her medals gleaming valiantly on her chest.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said in unison with the 9 other kids from my legion.

"Do you want to serve your Empire?" She said, louder than before. She was definitely trying to gain enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes in my helmet, glad she can't see me.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said, sticking to the script. I've been working for this for 6 years, and I'm not going to lose it now.

"Then find a partner and we'll begin your last 2 years of training. Be careful; this partner will stick with you for the rest of your training."

I looked around frantically. Everyone was pairing up rapidly. I was afraid I was going to get stuck with an imbecile, when a spotted a girl standing off to the side. She was the kind of girl that was always there, but never noticed. Seeing as how everyone else was already paired up, I walked over to her.

"Hey, do you want to be my partner?" I asked, but was surprised when she flinched, as if I'd done something wrong.

_How did she see me? No one sees me if I don't want to be seen._

I looked around in confusion. It wasn't her that was talking, but there was no one else here.

"You're standing right there. Of course I can see you." I said. Maybe I wasn't paying attention.

She looked at me again, alarm, not surprise, showing on her face. "You can read my thoughts?"

That would explain it! She must have thought it! "Um, yes, I guess. What did you mean about not seeing you?"

She chuckled. She pressed a button on her belt, and suddenly, to everyone else, a girl had just appeared out of thin air. "Friend of mine made it for me. Yes, I'll be your partner."

I was intrigued. I'd thought that she would be a dud, not wanting to work with anyone, but that was not the case at all.

"Okay. Everyone paired up? Alright. Your first challenge together is to get out."

"Get out of where?" I asked, and mentally put my hand over my mouth. "Sir?"

"This." Commander said, pressing a button on her control panel. The ground beneath us began to slide open, and a few very high-pitched screams could be heard. Wow, the guys are scaredy-cats.

""This is the well. You'll use the hand-holds on the side to get out. First four to get out can be messengers for the storm troopers."

I grinned with anticipation. These walls were just like rock climbing walls, with irregularities everywhere. I put my hand on one, and saw that my partner was already a quarter of the way done.

"How'd you do that?" I said, putting my foot on a shallow ledge.

"Gotta practice." She said, scrambling up even further.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Via Shadow. Ocean Bridger, I know all about you."

We were two of the first. When I finally got a moment alone, I asked her what she meant by knowing all about me.

"I hacked into the Imperial databases." She said nonchalantly.

"You what?" I said, almost yelling. Luckily, no one was around to notice.

"What? I thought everyone does it."

"No, they don't."

"Well then I do it."

I threw my arms up in exasperation. "What else do you know?"

"Everything about everyone. Why do you think I never talk to anyone? It's because I might let something slip that they haven't told me. I have a very glitchy short-term memory."

"Hmm." I thought. "Guess I made a good choice in partners."

"Guess you did."

* * *

><p>"Storm cadet trainees, squadron one, two and three, today your challenge is to destroy everyone else. There are no rules. There are no limits. The last twenty-four to survive will continue. The rest, twelve of you, will be dead. We have no use for weaklings." Commander Jameson announced. I gulped. What if I die?<p>

I took a look at Via, but she seemed perfectly at ease. What was she thinking?

_The control room is on the second floor. Fifth one on the right, third row is the one that controls training room obstacles. Or is it the sixth? No, it's the fifth._

Now that came in handy. It's been a week or so since we became friends, and I must admit, reading her thoughts are cool.

"Go!"

There were no weapons. Hand on hand battle, not bad.

I didn't need another signal. I zipped around the room, my super-human speed propelling me forward. I nabbed one in my arms, and with a mighty push, I sent him across the room. Out of nowhere, spikes protruded from the wall, and skewered him. His scream was cut short rather violently, and I looked away. Sure I'm sympathetic towards dead animals, but I believe that animals know something we don't. I stand by my decision.

With renewed vigour, and raced through the room, and I threw another cadet through a chasm that had just appeared out of, well, the ground. I gave a thumbs up in the general direction of where Via was, hacking our way to victory. I retract my former statement; Via was smarter than animals.

"That's done!" Commander Jameson yells, and I halted my step. I look around at the carnage around us, and I felt sick. But there was nothing I could do. What's done is done, and I'm alive. That's what matters. Via bounded down from the command room, her eyes slightly cross-eyed.

"I need glasses if I'm gonna hack another database in that time. I'll be trying to zoom in books for weeks."

"Well done. You are all well on your way to storm cadet levels. Dismissed."

"Sir, yes, sir!" We shouted. "We need to escape." I whispered to Via.

"Agreed." She said, matter-of-factly, giving me a light salute.

**I think every other chapter is going to be a recount of their past. The B&B girls are shaping up to be quite the pair, aren't they? And I don't see a lot of reviews recommending books. I would love to get in touch with my readers, so please comment! Don't be shy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Back to the present..._

Ezra Bridger

"What'd I miss?" He said, swinging down from the rooftops. He saw it in the girls' eyes that they were surprised by his agility. It was nothing to faint at.

"Her." Via said simply, pointing to the newcomer. "Her name is Sabine."

"What's up with the uniform?" He questioned, taking in the suit that Sabine wore.

"Nothing. We'll just be hiding her for a few days." She glared at Sabine. "Right?"

"Right." Sabine said, her voice polished and precise.

Ezra went to the door and pried it open. Letting it swing shut behind him, he strode into the room.

"Rude." He could hear from the surface, and stifled a chuckle. He went to a small corner of the room where he'd made his territory. His own stuff was strewn around, not that he had much stuff.

He shuffled away a pile of his junk to reveal something he had found: a hole. It wasn't too deep, and it was set in the wall, away from prying eyes. The girls have apparently used it before, because there was a flashlight in there, but otherwise, it was all his. He took off his backpack and put it on the floor in front of him.

Inside were his usual gear, and some others he'd picked up from the house. There was a pair of gloves that he put on, but they dangled off his hands. They seemed thick; thick enough to avoid scrapes and scratches. Another was a jacket, its orange color faded by time. There was also a small slingshot that he couldn't figure out how to use. He stuffed it all in the hole and covered it again.

Ezra took a breath, but it was caught in his throat. He had no doubt that all the gear had been his dad's, and again he wondered where his parents were. "Don't dwell on the past," he murmured, never intending for anyone to hear.

"What?" Ocean said, coming up behind him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He said, his voice cracking.

"Oh I get it! You said the word 'nothing'!" She exclaimed, seeming to not have noticed.

Ezra turned around and began to go out the door, when Ocean stuck her foot out. He tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his sore nose.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what you said. Ocean tightened her hands into fists, and assumed an attacking stance.

"Okay fine!" Ezra said, throwing up his arms in exaggeration. "I said to not dwell on the past."

"Well that isn't right." Via said, strolling into the room. Sabine scrambled in after her and went to the girls' room. "You have to learn from your past, to make sure it never happens again. Not to just forget about it and cast it aside like a pair of old boots!"

"What do you know?" He said, crossing his arms. "It's not like you've ever had something you need to forget.

Via whipped around to face him. Ocean's eyes went wide, and sliced her hand across her throat repeatedly. Obviously he struck a nerve.

"Be quiet. You don't know what Ocean and I have done. You don't know what we've had to do to get this far. So I just recommend that you stay silent! Unless you want another unidentified body floating in a river!" She said through clenched teeth.

She stomped off outside, and clapped four times. Market. "And don't even _think_ about following me." She spat as she ducked through the door.

"What was that?" Ezra asked, his heart hammering from the confrontation.

"You don't know what we've done in the academy to get where we are. So I suggest you stick to thieving and stay out of our lives." Ocean seemed more distant than angry, but Ezra decided not to push it. Having your sister on your tail is bad, but having a sister who's faster, stronger, and more cunning than you on your tail is worse.

"I never knew," He said, almost talking into his shirt collar.

"And you never will."

Ezra perched on the rooftop, shifting uncomfortably on the thin ledge he was sitting on. Via hasn't come back since the morning, and it was already midnight. Ocean had ordered him to stay up here and guard the entrance, and "see if Via comes back with a dog. That's the only excuse she had for staying out so late."

He sighed again and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Looking around, he couldn't see anything, and with a jolt, he realized that Via hadn't gone out in her usual jeans and t-shirt **(Do these clothes exist in Star Wars Rebels?)**. She'd gone out in her slinking uniform, full black. That either meant she was too lazy to change (That's never happened before, she hates the tights that go with the outfit) or she was going to rob someone. And with robbing comes storm troopers. And with storm troopers come prison. And with prison comes –

No. If all of us were captured, I would probably break first. Via would probably stay silent until they released her, or she escaped, and Ocean would probably make a joke or drive them insane with her talking. I would probably, well, tell them nothing. I know nothing. That's my cover story. The girls kidnapped him, and he has nothing to do with them. It's always good to have a story to lean on, no matter what.

He put the binoculars back in his bag. Going inside the hideout, he shook Ocean awake. She muttered something intelligible, and rolled over.

"I'm going to look for Via." He said, shaking her again. She waved her hand in the air and put her head below the covers. Yep. She heard him. He went to his corner, got some credits, and took off for the market. His feet thudded on the ground as he ran, and his backpack smacked against his back every time he took a step. When he got to the market, he could see nothing. All the stalls were closed, and no one was anywhere near. Taking a deep breath, he did something Ocean had taught him.

Reaching out with his senses and closing his eyes, he imagined the scene in front of him as if he were looking at it. He felt around for any presences of life, and he found none. Disappointed, he opened his eyes, but saw a curious purple streak on the ground, winding down the road. He rubbed his eyes, but it was still there. **(At this point, I sorta forgot Ezra is 9, so I'm reminding you. EZRA IS 9 RIGHT NOW!)**

As he looked at it closely, he realized that it was the same feeling he got from looking at Via's cloaking gadget. He began to follow the path, through many towns and roads. This was the first time since his parents' death that he'd left his hometown, but he had a purpose other than survival. And it felt good.

By the time he stopped to rest, the sun was coming up. He looked ahead, and dimly wondered how Via could have traveled so far. Then his eyes caught sight of the end of the trail. It ended at a building's door.

_Lothal's Academy of the Foremost Storm Cadets._

Via, what have you done?


	6. Chapter 6

_Three years ago..._

Ocean Bridger (Age 9)

It's been a year since we've first dicussed escaping, and Via was obviously more determined than me to make that happen.

I was sitting in our room; our meaning Via and me. I felt dead listening to her type away on her old-fashioned computer. I keep asking her to update it, but she'd said, and I quote "The best defence is no defence. As in, go back a few centuries of knowledge or so and hope no one's still around to know how to use this thing."

It was true; I once tried to go on it and I couldn't even figure out how to turn it on (You use the little button near the top, the one with the symbol beside it. No, not that one, that one turns on caps. How do you not know what a caps lock is?).

It was better I stay away from her things. Today though, there was a new brand of nuttiness in her typing. Every once in a while, she would stop and write something down, drawing short marks across a piece of paper.

"Via, what are you doing?" I said lazily. In fact, I didn't really expect her to respond.

"Mmm hmm, not now Ocean." She said, her eyes glued to the screen. Her new pair of glasses sat crookedly on her nose, the gold frame tilting slightly to the right.

"Yes now Via. What 'cha workin' on?" I said, shouldering myself onto her chair. She let out a cry of indignation as she fell to the floor, the pencil clutched tightly in her hand. In fact, too tightly. I heard a cry of pain and I looked down to see the lead of the pencil embedded in the center of her palm.

"Ooo," I said, crouching down next to her, the computer forgotten.

"It's nothing. It'll be gone in a few days," She stated as she wriggled her hand, then let it drape over her leg. "On second thought, I think I'm going to be a lefty for a few days."

"So sorry about that, but what were you working on?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"Fine. I'll show you." She led me over to the computer. "I'm copying out the scematics to the school. I can't print it, because the officials will know something's up."

I looked at the drawing on the table. It looked like a long hot-dog, with the facilities in the middle and the dorms on the sides. I saw parts shaded in red, yellow, green, grey… There was even a legend.

"Then why were you typing?" I asked, since it did only look like she was copying a drawing.

She grunted and turned around. Hastly she minimized a window on the screen. "Nothing."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I crossed my arms.

"Fine," she said, opening the window, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

It was the Imperial database. All the secrets, the plans, the people, the planets of the galaxy; it was all here. And it was open to a page with my photo on it.

"Is this my page?" I asked, hesitantly taking the offered computer mouse. She nodded toward the screen.

"Read it and find out."

The first thing I saw was my name. I guess it would be stupid to say that I didn't know my full name, but this was ridiculous. Ocean Bridger is all I can remember up to this point. There was at least twenty other names on there, probably of my ancestors. As I scrolled down, I saw more than I ever knew about myself. And it was strange to know that my roommate had known about me before she even met me.

This world was confusing.

I turned to Via. "Thanks, but what was it supposed to be a surprise for?"

She pointed at a small sentence that I hadn't bothered to look at. March 17. My birthday.

It was March 16 today. This was supposed to be a birthday present.

"When's your birthday?" I ask, sitting down on the bed. I was getting tired, and we had a long day of training ahead of us.

She shook her head. "If you knew, you would make a big deal out of it."

"So when is it?"

"Promise you won't make a big deal?"

"I promise."

"I don't believe you."

I crossed my arms. "What can I say to make you believe me?"

She smiled. "You know that dog in the commander's office? Bring it here and I'll tell you." She sat there and stopped moving, looking at me.

"What, now?"

"Yes, now."

And so I snuck into the commander's room when she was sleeping. Beside her was the most beautiful little puppy I've ever seen, with white and golden fur and a little flat snout. I scooped him up in my arms and brought him to our dorm. The little ball of fur looked up at me and licked my hand. It was the cutest thing ever.

"You actually did it?" Via exclaimed as I walked into the room.

"Not so loud, you'll wake Chocolu." I said, cradling the little pup.

She typed something on her computer. "That's a cocker spaniel and poodle hybrid, by the way."

I ran back to the commander's room and put Chocolu back on his doggy bed. He whimpered, and my heart nearly broke letting him go. But he wasn't mine.

I went back to our room and sat on the bed. "So? What's your birthday?"

"You promise you won't make a fuss?" She added one more time.

"Yes. I swear on Choco."

"What?"

"The pup. Choco. Short for Chocolu."

She shook her head, cracking a smile. "Today. My birthday's today."

As I my head fell on the pillow, my brain immediately wanted to sleep, but Via was still up, reading a book. I heard her mumble something, something my brain registered just before I went unconscious.

"I swear on Choco that I will get you that dog, Ocean. I swear on Choco."


	7. Chapter 7

Via Shadow

When I went to the market, I fully expected someone to follow me. Ezra's curious by nature, and Ocean would want to make this a joke to look back on and laugh. Sabine, well, I don't know what to make of her. She's a post-cadet, I know that much, but the Empire must have done something to her as well.

I've wanted to do this for a long time, I thought as I switched on my cloak. Immediately, I was invisible to the outside world, minus a few. Ocean and Ezra can see right past this thing, so there was no use using it in the hideout. The fuel it needs is also ridiculously obscure: thorilide. I have to loot it from Imperial ships if I want to use this thing, but I can't risk anyone seeing me. This stuff is so powerful that it's used to make Star Destroyers, and I have a bag of the ground ore on my belt. The bad thing: it leaves a trail that only Ocean could see through. In fact, I'm not even sure if Ezra's ever seen me use this thing. As I sprinted away, I began to wonder if the trail was the only reason I was using the cloak, to have the gang follow me.

I couldn't keep running for long, though, because my backpack was weighing me down. Taking a look inside, I decided that I needed all of the stuff, and put it on my back. Sighing with exhaustion, I began to walk towards my destination. Like I said, I've wanted to do this for a long time. I've spent weeks taking notes, plotting routes, scouting locations. I've been sneaking out at night, knowing how much of a deep sleeper Ocean is.

I knew every single pothole, bump and stone on this road, and beyond.

I should; I've walked here every day during my training, 'marching to the beat of discipline and regulation'. I laugh back at that now. Ocean and I've probably beat up some of the cadets from long ago.

Like I said, I've wanted to do this for a long time.

Putting on my goggles, I scanned for any signs of heat. Just like my intel suggested, there was only two; my source and that little blob of red in the center **(Red means warm, as in warm body temperature)**. Bingo.

Silently I sneaked into the command room, and was startled by the familiarity. I've spent more of my life here than in the real world.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." A voice behind me said.

I turned around with a smile on my face. "James, you knew I was going to show up at some point."

Here was the Mandalorian human male that was 'my friend at the lab'. He held a package out to me. "Here's that datapad you wanted."

I accepted it and put it in my bag. Then I stood and looked at him. "What do you need me to hack this time?"

"Just the Imperial database. Again."

I sat down at a computer and began to type. I've done this so many times that it was permanently seared into my brain. The Empire hasn't patched that hole for twelve years.

"There," I said, setting down the mouse. "Now what did you need this time?"

"I just need to see the training schedule for the next few months or so. Better to get a head start on the competition, or I might get booted."

"Where would I be then without my insider?" I grinned, and set off for the center.

"Where are you going?" He yells from behind me, but I ignore him. James was not the reason I was here. Not the main reason, anyway.

"I'm going to steal something. Call me if there's trouble."

As I walk down the yet-again-familiar paths, I couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. I stepped in front of a closed door, one that looked like it's been opened recently, not three years ago. Then I walked in to what had been my room.

Everything had changed. Everything. What had once been my tech central was now a writing desk, and what had been Ocean's side of the room was now redone, stripped of all our notes, all our plans.

Seven years of life. Gone.

Still, this wasn't a sight-seeing mission, I reminded myself as I quickly walked down the path. I halted just before a door, automatic, unlike the others. I noticed a faint vibration on my hip, and I looked down to see my cloak shimmering. Groaning, I reached for my pouch, only to realize that it wasn't there. Alarmed, I scanned for cameras, and came across several. If they saw me, I, and Ocean with me, are toast. Scrambling up to the cameras, I pulled frantically through my bag before coming across my USB. Inserting it into a port on the camera, I watched in satisfaction as all the cameras on the floor froze with a _click._ Frozen in place until I left. At least my virus still works.

Walking quickly into the room, I heard a bark. Then a big, furry shape attacked me.

Okay, okay, it wasn't an attack, but when a fifty pound dog pounces on you licks you, you would call it an attack too. I pushed him off me, surprised at how much he'd grown. The fluffy little pup was now huge, with big, watery eyes and a short, stubby tail that wagged furiously. I petted him and whispered something in his ear, just as his ears perked up. I got a face full of fur before I realized there was someone behind me.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Commander Jameson taunted, her voice and appearance unchanged from years of teaching. "Who are you, and what are you doing with my dog?"

My breath came out in short gasps as I tried to think of what to say. My cloak must have worn off, and I cursed myself for using it on the trip over to the academy. Still, I was happy that I looked nothing like my nine year old self. My hair came loose from my ponytail, my clothes black instead of white. I'd chosen to wear my glasses, and the tinted lenses had saved me, yet again.

"I don't tolerate tresspassers, but for you, I think I'll allow it." She smiled cruely, and I noticed with growing horror as recognition danced in her eyes. "Via Shadow, you've always had a way of defying authority."

**Ezra Bridger**

He ran as he heard the scream of attack, coming out from the bends and corners in the wall where he was following Via. He thanked his lucky stars that she hadn't used those heat-signature goggles again; he'd barely dodged the last time, when she'd been entering. He had heard everything. Heard everything and seen everything. He knew a lot more about her past now, but he needed more. He skidded to a stop near a door, the last place he had heard the battle. It was silent now, the yells of rage and pain stifled suddenly as he was running. When he looked inside, he saw the remains of a battle: broken bed, cracked wall, shattered glass… Everything showed signs of Via. But there was no one here now.

Wait, he thought, as he put his ear up to a closet. He heard a faint breathing sound, and threw open the door. Chocolu bounded out and grabbed him by the pant leg and began to drag Ezra towards the back wall.

"Whoa! Slow down Fido!" He exclaimed, pushing the dog away. Chocolu growled, his teeth bared. "Okay! Okay! Where did you want me to go?" Ezra said, admitting defeat.

Happy to have gotten his way, Chocolu trotted over to a carpet. He pawed at it, and Ezra saw the faint outlines of a trapdoor. He shifted the carpet over to reveal, yes, a trap door. Opening it, he saw a ladder heading down. Groaning inwardly, he wondered whether or now he _should _save her. After all she's done for him, taking him in, giving him food, giving his life a purpose… The list goes on and on.

_Ocean, if you're listening to this, Via needs help. Come back to the academy. Help._

He descended.


End file.
